Tweek
by Impassive Tears
Summary: Tweek was a very interesting and peculiar boy.


**Warning: A lot of angst and implied rape. This may screw with your mind a bit.**

* * *

Tweek was a very interesting and peculiar boy.

There was many a thing Tweek loved and hated, just as there were lots of shades of blue in the sky. Some were normal, like enjoying the blissful sensation of warm, strong coffee running down one's throat, or despising the gangsters that lingered around every single corer, but only when a person just so happened to be alone.

Then there was the more queer opinions, such as hating the ticks his mouth stuttered or the shakes that ran through his body. The negative feelings towards such a thing wasn't odd – I'm sure you would hate them too, if in his position – but the fact that they were there to hate was slightly strange. You could, of course, think of numerous logical explanations for it, but each of them can't be none more normal, like it being the effects of caffeine overdose, or the disorder ADD.

Another thing Tweek hated, but above all else, was sex. You may have blinked, choked on your drink, or simple raised your eyebrows at such a statement, but it was true. Even underpants gnomes, the dwarf thieves Tweek believed in religiously, could not compare to his fear of sex. You could call him asexual, but for that, you would have to have little to no knowledge of his major love for one Craig Tucker.

It seemed the two were made for eachother, for they just somehow fit together like a puzzle when in contact. They had many similarities, like having the same blood type, or both being born on the same day (Craig was born just an hour before Tweek), but at the same time, also had many differential traits and habits. Yet, everything made sense, and not a part of them could dispute the fact they eternally completed eachother.

But, they were, after all, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak. Craig was dull, apathetic, stoic, and, well, Tweek was a very interesting and peculiar boy.

This problem had never really come into light until 2 months after their 17th birthday, or, rather, the day they started to date. Their "love confessions" were pretty cliché in all honesty, for they had gone through the awkward process with being conveniently alone together, and of course had time to make out afterwards, for a time neither could specify. All they could remember was their guests arriving at that joint party in the basement, and no one knowing where the hell they were for awhile.

But, back to the foretold date. Tweek and Craig were alone at the latter's house, kissing like the world would end the next day. Craig's arms were already wrapped around Tweek's waist, whilst the blonde had his small fingers tangled in thick strands of dark hair, the normal. Then Craig's arm fell, and came down to the front of Tweek's jeans, trapped in between their bodies, the unusual.

Tweek began to pull away as Craig's grubby fingers began to creep towards his zip, but he was pulled back, his hands caught in just one of Craig's in a vice grip. The hysteria and panic began to grow in Tweek as Craig swiftly pulled down his jeans, exposing his porcelain skin. Tweek squirmed the minute Craig stopped kissing him, the second he was pushed back onto the bed, his hands over his head in an uncomfortable structure. Suddenly the pressure in both areas were removed, but it wasn't for long. Tweek barely had time to re-act before his hands were bound to the bed, and Craig was quickly pulling down his pants.

Tweek tried to scream, but cold, grey eyes flitted up to meet his face, and Tweek knew it would be wise to quit it, before he got gagged, too. His eyes watered and his chin trembled as he stared at the stoic face of his boyfriend. How had Craig gotten to be so cruel? He had always been careless towards others, but never towards Tweek. Tweek had thought he understood he never wanted sex...

Tweek had been too busy studying Craig's face to notice when both of their lower halves became exposed, but he definitely felt it when a finger protruded his ass. He began sobbing, even though it didn't hurt that much. Craig was impatient, and before long another two fingers were thrust inside of him. Tweek bit down on his own lip, and felt blood trailing from his mouth.

"D-don't." He cried, pain overwhelming him as all three fingers rummaged inside him, thieving him of his innocence. Tweek couldn't hold back a tangible gasp as Craig smirked at him, a quick twitch at his lip that assured Tweek there was no escape.

And then he felt Craig's length at his entrance, and Tweek wanted to mentally prepare himself, but he had no time. Craig slammed inside of him, and the earlier fingering seemed pointless. Tweek screamed himself hoarse as Craig pulled out slightly, only to pound back in with a bone shattering force. Tweek had never been in more pain, emotional or physical. He stared at Craig with pleading eyes, body convulsing as he felt Craig's thick length penetrating him, but to no avail.

Craig was merciless, and dug his nails deep into Tweek's hips, though Tweek barely acknowledged it through the trauma he was going through. He felt his small body protesting each time Craig thrust into him, physically unable to take it. He was like a paper doll, flimsy under Craig's hold.

He could feel the rope cutting into his wrist, bound to leave marks. He could feel his muscles aching, bruising deep inside of him. He could hear the grunts Craig made. He could hear the sobs that burst from his own self.

It was over. With a few more rolls of his hips, Craig released inside of Tweek, and somehow that hurt the most, having a token of Craig's immense pleasure at his expense embedded inside of him. Craig pulled out, panting, and Tweek carried on crying. The tears were gone, replaced by a stone in his throat, but he was still whimpering, eyes stinging.

He felt Craig's eyes on him as he was unchained, his arms falling limply to his waist. He curled into himself, wishing Craig would just leave. But he didn't. Strong arms wrapped around him. The same ones that used to bring comfort to him, now setting off tidal waves of hurt. Lips pressed gently to his cheek, an apology whispered in his ear, Tweek barely recognised. He just lay, feeling spent and used by someone he loved more than anything, until his eyelids drooped, and he succumbed to the darkness.

Today, Tweek woke up next to Craig, and gingerly got out of bed, not wanting to wake his lover. He took a shower washing away blood and dried semen. He put his clothes on and climbed in back next to Craig. He laid a kiss on the noirette's forehead, smiling through a blurry vision.

You see, Tweek was a very interesting and peculiar boy.


End file.
